<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Stud by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699675">What a Stud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a convo on Twitter about Prompto having so many piercings.</p><p>Also, this has a second part.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Stud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a convo on Twitter about Prompto having so many piercings.</p><p>Also, this has a second part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You gawked at your boyfriend, (e/c) eyes drawn to the metal piercing his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you get nipple piercings, and how have I never noticed?” you muttered, fingers raised to touch the piercings. Prompto stifled his giggles as you caressed his skin, the muscles underneath flesh twitching at the light touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ve always had ‘em,” the blond laughed, wrapping you in a hug. He rested his chin on your shoulder so that his lips were even with your ear. “You just never noticed; too blissed out whenever my shirt was off. Ya like what ya see, Chocobae?” You gulped, letting out a squeak in response. “‘Cuz they’re not the only piercings I have…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>